The Twelve Days of Christmas
by TheGoldenAppleofAsgard
Summary: When Robert extends invitation to a select few to spend the festive holidays in England, there is no reason to refuse. After all, everybody loves Christmas, no matter where you spend it. Everybody, that is, except Tala. Is there any way to remedy that?
1. Christmas Tree

A/N: Hey people! Just a little something to tide you over while I work on everything else. Twelve little drabbles of the twelve days of Christmas featuring our very own Kai and Tala, and a hint of Bryan and Rei. I will endeavour to upload one every day, the last being Christmas day. This idea was based upon my partner and I, her being the Christmas enthusiast, me being more of a sceptic. Obviously not to the extremes of Tala, but fairly close. I do hope you enjoy!

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE TREE

III

He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. No, if he opened them, he would have to get up. If he had to get up, the day would begin. It was almost Christmas. That sentence alone made him curl up tighter under the duvet. Twelve days to go, and since the beginning of December, he had been made to watch as Kai became more and more enthused as the holiday drew closer.

Nobody would believe him if he said he hated Christmas. Nobody would believe him if he told them that he despised all things red-ribboned, wrapped and sparkly under a decorated tree. Nobody would believe him if he said he had never believed in Santa, or that he hated sending cards or going to parties to sing drunken songs about a baby born who-cares-when. Being born and bred in Russia meant that snow was nothing special. He just didn't see the point. Why celebrate something people didn't even believe in? Why waste hard earned money on presents for people who should care for more than material things? It was all consumerist bullshit!

On the other hand, nobody would believe him if he said that Kai loved Christmas. Nobody would believe that every year the bluenette picked out different decorations for the house, whichever one they happened to be staying in at the time, arranged a plate of cookies and milk on the table near the fireplace on Christmas eve and even went so far as to leave carrots in the garden for 'the reindeer'.

Tala huffed as he slowly drew back the duvet, wincing at the bright light streaming in through the window. The temperature was frigid and the meagre light from the early dawn was amplified by the snow littering the garden beyond the curtains but England was nowhere near as cold as Russia, so it wasn't really a hindrance. It was just that sometimes Tala really disliked waking up early. He wished he had the ability to stay in bed all day like a spoiled child, but unfortunately he had been raised to make every second count meaning he had little time for idleness.

Kicking his legs out from the warm cocoon of the sheets, he braved the cold, tugging one of Kai's cast aside shirts over his bare shoulders as he trudged out into the hallway. He didn't bother with the buttons, shaking his loose red bangs out of his eyes, wrapping the large shirt around him and tucking cold fingers into the crooks of his elbows, not bothering to shield his mouth as he yawned.

He had woken to an empty bed this morning. That meant one of many things. Kai was out frolicking in the snow? Highly likely. Kai was sneaking off to feast on the advent calendar he had stashed somewhere to stop Rei and his sweet tooth from stealing it? Highly likely. Kai was making breakfast? Not a chance in hell. Tala felt his lips into a smile as he began his descent down the large staircase.

It wasn't that Kai was a bad cook; he was actually a really good one. It was just that he was a cook that had to be inspired. That usually left Rei and Bryan in control of the kitchen. That was probably for the best. Tala would be the first to admit that he would more than likely blow up the kitchen than make something productive in it and thus, he had been herded away from it if ever he felt the intent to get creative.

The tantalising aroma of coffee rose up the stairs to greet him and Tala inhaled deeply, using the scent of freshly ground caffeine to guide him towards full consciousness. His bare feet touched the chill of the lino flooring as he moved in the general direction of the bitter ambrosia that would wake him up, but he was not so much asleep as to miss the other foreign scent in the air.

It was strange. Glancing around Tala noted that the doors and windows were all closed. The house would have been as cold as the arctic had it been otherwise. The smell hinted at the outside, dark nights, trickling water, moonlight and woodland. It was deep and musky. Tala was baffled. Turning, he changed direction, moving away from the heavenly beckoning call of coffee to discover what this meant. His search took him to the closed door of the main sitting room and he tested the handle.

When he pushed open the door, the breath he took caught in his throat. It had begun.

Posed tall and regal, first point of attention in the sitting room was a large fresh fir tree, recently cut down oozing out the scent of clearings and pine needles. It was huge. Tala had to crane his neck ever so slightly to see the crown of it, every bristled branch his eyes ran over on the way to the top filling him with dread.

This meant Kai had started. Someone had to have brought it in. It hadn't been there yesterday. It wasn't even decorated yet. If it hadn't been decorated yet, that meant someone was planning on doing it. Tala looked around, eyes wide in panic but there was no one there. The redhead turned around, only one thought in mind. Go back upstairs and go back to bed. This whole thing was a nightmare.

As he turned, intent on doing exactly that, he pulled up abruptly. Kai was stood in the doorway, lips curved up in a sly smile, arms full of the most gaudy looking gold and red combination baubles and tinsel Tala had ever seen. This was so much worse than last year. The theme of ice, blue and silver had been marginally less repulsive than the eye-burning discolorations Kai was planning on stringing about the house this year.

"Morning, lover. Sleep well?"

Tala resisted the urge to frown. It was hard.

"I'm still dreaming. Only it's more of a nightmare."

Rei burst in behind Kai, raven hair flying behind him like a cloud of ink in water, nearly unbalancing the ugly decorations in his arms as he darted around the bluenette, not even noticing Tala as Bryan chased after him, expression clearly not amused.

"Rei, it's not even 7am!" The lilac-eyed Russian barked, tone sharp, "Give me the candy-canes!"

Tala felt his eyebrow rise in question as Bryan clutched after the flitting Neko-jin with claw-like fingers, each and every time the slender Chinese boy evading his grasp, arms folded tight around a multicoloured box cradled to his chest like treasure. The fact that Rei was clad only in pyjamas made it awkward. The fact that said pyjamas were covered in little sushi rolls with smiley faces made it less awkward and more hilarious but Tala refused to laugh.

Instead, he looked back at Kai who was holding an overly glittered golden star in his extended hand, almost offering it. Ice blue eyes studied it with distaste, lips twisting and making his opinion more than obvious. Kai merely smirked at him, knowing well enough by now the younger's take on his favourite holiday, "I suppose you don't want to help me decorate the tree?"

The redhead moved to brush past the bluenette, only then offering him the hint of a smile he reserved for Kai's moments of adorable sweetness. They were few and usually did not involve girly looking sparkly objects but Tala was hard-pressed to say Kai didn't know how to read him well. In fact, pretty much the only time Kai couldn't understand the boundaries of what Tala would and wouldn't accept, was Christmas. That acknowledged, the blue eyed Russian was fully prepared to endure the madness that would ensue until this hellhole of a holiday had passed and he had another year of peace to look forward to.

"I would rather die." The redhead cooed sweetly into the bluenette's ear, sliding a whisper of a kiss over the familiar blue mark on the elder's cheek, "I do have one request though. Make sure Bryan takes some green tea before he has a violent relapse and if Rei eats any of those candy-canes, make sure you put the cat out."

He could hear Kai's laugh all the way up the stairs.


	2. Christmas Lights

A/N: One review guys? Is that all I'm worth? Special shout out to Lyson who was kind enough to give me some feedback... everyone else? -Pout- Be kind to me?

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE LIGHTS

III

This was such a waste of time.

Being supportive? Tala was aware of the concept of team work. So he hadn't exactly been raised a team player, none of them had and it was strange to suddenly consider it that way. Strength in numbers? A foreign concept considering the Abbey frowned upon anyone weak enough to require assistance. Thoughts of years past flitted from his mind without banishment. He wouldn't think about that place again for a while he hoped, but sometimes, an errant thought would get through the net and he would wince briefly at the rush of memories.

A gloved hand curled around his shoulder through his thick jacket and the slight movement brought his attention back to the task at hand. The large raised dais in the middle of the little backwards town just outside of London put them in direct contact with the chilling wind while the crowd below were clustered together like a large warm people blanket. Tala preferred to be just out of arms reach. There was only one person he wanted to be a cluster with and that person stood against his back, partially blocking the winter breeze like a knight in shining armour. The gesture was sweet but not required.

Robert was still droning on about how Christmas was the time of year for giving and such. The man could be such a pariah sometimes. Johnny stood just a little ways off holding a large red button surrounded by tinsel; face the epitome of self-superiority. Oliver and Enrique were not yet in the country, having only left for England an hour ago but they would be here soon enough. That visitation was best left for another time.

Glancing left, Tala caught sight of Bryan, a thin black scarf draped around his neck, clad only in dark red trousers, boots and a thick jumper. His manly exclamation that needing a coat in England's balmy winter held true as the stoic lavender eyed man beat off the cold through sheer determination. He was staring off into some point in the distance obviously as bored as the redhead was only he was not as obvious at showing it. His boredom came off as detachment, and many people misconstrued him as an asshole because of it. Not true of course, Bryan was caring in his own way.

His own way was maybe only understood by wild predators that had cornered prey or pensioners that sneered maliciously at crying children but- Tala stifled his laugh of amusement. He did care. Well, enough to join both Kai and himself on the outskirts of London to assist Robert instead of shadowing Rei inside the city with Takao and Max to start the celebrations for the country's capital.

"I would like you all to welcome the International Russian team who have decided to visit us this year, and have agreed to begin the festivities with the traditional switching on of the lights." Tala blinked himself out of his stupor at the small round of applause, barely able to see the faces of the crowd below them in the dark. Robert turned to look at them his own hands raised politely in a quiet clap as Johnny marching self-assuredly over the wooden platform to shove the button towards the redhead. Tala looked up into the narrowed amethyst eyes, expression stony. He didn't like the Scotsman, smug and arrogant as he was.

He already had someone smug and arrogant in his life, and he liked Kai enough that that didn't actually bother him, but just the way Johnny looked at him, like a target, made him feel both angry and unsure of what to expect. Tala curled his hand slowly around the big red button, the smooth plastic barely felt through the thick grey gloves he wore and without even looking away from the Scotsman, he waved the button up, not missing a heartbeat as Kai accepted it from his hand, the soft brush of a kiss sliding over his temple as he smirked up at Johnny.

The other boy twitched ever so slightly, lips twisting into a scowl before he moved away, the stark rise of his deep wine-tinted hair was still visible from across the platform despite the darkness. The crowd hushed, waiting with baited breath for the pressing of the button as Kai, former leader of the International Japanese team stepped forward, holding it aloft with an intense look.

A slight incline of his head and the shift of fingers was all it took for the darks streets to burst into life. Bright dancing colours glittered from rooftops and lamp posts. Strings of blue green red and gold twirled in organised chaos up the impressive tree, glinting off of porcelain angels and glass baubles, the bright fluorescence of a golden star shone like the sun from the top.

The applause came louder now, the excited shrieks of children and laughter from parents. Cuddling, holding hands, exchanging kisses, Tala watched all of it, and despite his dislike of the holiday, he felt a warmth unfolding in his chest as he looked over the crowd of embracing families and up to the bluenette at his side, yearning for the same display of affection.

Kai looked glorious in the floods of different coloured lights. They threw his features into sharp relief, lit up the pale slate strands of his hair and his eyes burned like fire as they turned to gaze down at him in response. Tala smiled, he could feel it steal over his lips unbidden and he tugged his left hand free of thick gloves, lacing his fingers with Kai's surprisingly bare ones, not seeing him remove his own gloves as he tilted his face up in request.

The elder smirked at him, ignoring the shrill wolf-whistles and cat calls as he bent his head, pressing his lips against those soft tempting ones offered him, parting them with the ease of practice and mapping the redhead's mouth. Tala clung to him like a lifeline, pressed up as much as their winter clothing would allow, the world melting away behind them.

This was most certainly not the waste of time he had thought it was.


	3. Christmas Shopping

A/N: I'm beginning to think that the Beyblade fandom has died a little? Where did everybody go? Thanks to all my reviewers... by all, I mean all three. I will just point out that yes, mistletoe will be involved at some point, and take note that the rating is M, so yes, I do intend there to be smut. It may or may not be Christmas day. Stay tuned?

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE SHOPPING

III

"Tala!" Rei's excited shout over the loud din of people gave him pause. Turning ever so slightly despite the hardship of it, he leant up onto the tips of his feet to scan over the heads of the persons rushing past. His wrist pulled taut, linked through Kai's arm as he strained to find the Neko-jin, and he pressed up tight against Kai's side to avoid the almost violent frenzy of festive shoppers.

Finally, he caught sight of long raven hair and flashing golden eyes, and behind him? Tala felt his shoulders hunch effectively blocking his snicker of amusement from view as he tried not to snort out loud at a certain Russian's predicament. He felt inquiring eyes upon him, Kai slanting his gaze down to study the pale hand hiding Tala's smile and, curious, he turned, stopping them point blank in the flow of human traffic much to the annoyance of those who tried to squeeze around them. He could hear their disdainful noises as they shuffled past, tutting and mumbling their discontent but he didn't care. When Kai finally caught sight of Rei, he was certainly less gracious than Tala had been.

Just the sight of the Chinese boy, waving merrily from the shelter of a vacant shop doorway, face split in a wide smile while Bryan stood at his back, eyes narrowed venomously, hands raised in preparation to strangle was side-splitting in its hilarity. The added bonus of Bryan's stone cold expression clashing horribly with the baby pink Santa hat perched atop lavender locks made the picture material for comedy.

Kai doubled over, arm clenching tightly around Tala's hand almost dragging the redhead down with him as he smothered the loud laughter that threatened to bowl him over. Tala turned in time to watch Rei reach back, not even having to look to locate Bryan's arm before it was in his hand effectively halting the session of throttling about to ensue, plunging them both into the sea of people, near wading through to cross the left side of the mall and reach their companions.

Tala noted with no small amount of satisfaction that Bryan's scowling face complete with fluffy pink hat looked even more hilarious up close. The waves of the crowd only seemed to annoy him further as small children ran under his feet to keep up with the drag of their mothers and single shoppers bumped him left and right with no apology. British shopping was such a rude endeavour. Tala felt something akin to relief that they would be leaving shortly, few small bags hanging from their tired fingers.

Rei didn't seem bothered by the bustle of shoppers at all, weaving around them with feline ease until finally, with a triumphant smile he presented his rather ruffled, angry looking boyfriend to the duo. Bryan's fists were tensed as Rei dropped his arm, his arms straining as he held himself rigid, preparing for the worst, and looking for retribution at the first thing to set him off. The pink hat was not just a pink hat. Aside from the horrific clash of the feminine colour with the Russian's lilac tinted hair and eyes, washing out his pale skin, the array of sparkling plastic rhinestones dancing across the rim in the motto 'Santa's Little Helper' did little to highlight the seriousness of Bryan's expression.

In fact, as soon as Kai had seen it, he barked out a sharp laugh before turning tail and disappearing into the crowd as Bryan turned from stoic and pale to murderous, his features flushing in rage as he barrelled after the bluenette, "I'm going to kick your ass, Hiwatari!"

Tala watched after them until he couldn't detect a hint of either through the waves of people, daring to let a small smile slip over his lips, despite the ill-mood surrounding him from the hordes of men and women brushing past him. The redhead turned to acknowledge the grand orchestrator of this chaos as Rei moved to his side with a satisfied smile. Golden eyes sparkled in mischief and though Tala felt less kinship to the Neko than Bryan, he felt content to see the previously stony character unwind more in the Chinese boy's presence. Rei was good for the eldest boy. He brought out emotion in one who had up until now treasured apathy above all traits.

"I told him he looked sexy in that hat," Rei had to raise his voice to be heard over the crushing crowds, smile widening into a grin, "Said I would do anything if he left it on."

"Bitch," Tala laughed, almost choking as he tried to draw breath and with a nod of his head in the direction of the door, and fistfuls of each other's clothing in hand they pushed their way to freedom.

Kai and Bryan had appeared about five or so minutes after they broke through the scorching heat of the press inside the mall into the crisp night air, looking a little bit worse for wear. Kai's jacket had a none too subtle rip from the left hand pocket that he merely shrugged at and a reddened cheek that he waved hands away from as soon as the redhead reached for it. His hair, usually organised chaos stood up in ways not even Tala had seen before, which was a feat considering how much he liked to bury his hands in it when they tangled between sheets. Bryan favoured his left shoulder though he tried not to show it. Tala however had spent too long with them both to not see that they had done each other a little damage.

Boys will be boys.

And it was worth it to see the raven-haired Neko press soothing kisses to Bryan's injured shoulder as they made their way to the car. It was worth it to see Bryan let him.


	4. Christmas Carols

A/N: Ah Lyson, diligent as always to pander to my ego. Taking time out of your day to yet again review me. I dedicate this chapter to you for your dedication. And to your dislike of Christmas. Hope you hate festive music. This is one of my pet hates also. Hence the passion!

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE CAROLLERS

III

Tala placed a tentative hand on the door handle, second guessing his next move. He really didn't want to do this but it seemed he had little to no choice. Kai was nowhere to be found and the constant ringing of the doorbell echoed in the massive house like a warning siren, persistent, annoying, many things Tala didn't want to deal with.

Surely living in a house big enough to satisfy a Hiwatari would mean one could escape the wretched trilling of a single doorbell, but no, it echoed like a drawing pin dropped into a crystal vase. On repeat. Tala felt his hand jerk on the door handle as it pealed again, catching him off guard. He didn't like being caught off guard, and he felt some sharp sense of dislike to whoever did not have the common sense to leave well enough alone.

He knew it wasn't Robert. The Englishman was entertaining his other guests. They weren't due to visit The Majestics for a few days at least, and as far as Tala knew, The Bladebreakers didn't have the first clue where Kai's extravagant London home was, let alone have the courage to set foot outside Robert's domain to hunt it down. So no, it wasn't any of those options. So who else but bad news could be calling on Kai or himself tonight?

It wasn't Rei, or Bryan. They were both upstairs, locked in the sanctity of their own room, doing god knows what. He knew what they weren't doing. They weren't answering the god damn doorbell!

Tala grit his teeth as it screamed at him again and he bit the bullet, muttering muted expletives as he found himself doing more frequently as Christmas approached, pressing his hand down on the handle, the force of it almost hurting him as the lock clicked and with a resigned sigh, pulled open the large oak door.

It wasn't just the sight of the monstrous holly-pricked wreath hanging on the door he'd just opened that made him recoil. It was also the fault of the gathering of small faces staring up at him, proud parents at their back as if to provide support as they began a screeching rendition of 'Jingle Bells'. Tala quickly masked his horror as he pressed backwards, instantly noting the solid barrier blocking his retreat as he tried to slam the door shut.

The sound was like poison poured down his throat. The noise as shrill and persistent as the doorbell had been and he found himself wishing he had just put up with it instead of subjecting himself to this hell. The barrier at his back did not give, and he realised why as a firm hand slid over his shoulder to wrap around his tense fingers on the handle, stilling him. A strong arm laced around his waist, tugging him back further against the block of his escape, a solid chest.

The hideous chorus of voices picked up in pitch making the redhead wince, even as soft breath warmed the shell of his ear, tickling his skin with the sensation, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Kai's voice sounded every inch the cat that had gotten the cream, and Tala found himself biting at his tongue, eyes fixed on the two rows of tuneless offspring that had dared set foot on this particular doorstep.

"No," He ground out, knowing full well that Kai could hear him, "It's fucking horrific."

The quiet laugh rumbling through the chest behind him made him bristle indignantly. Kai knew he hated this stuff. Kai knew he would only tolerate so much before he pushed back. Was he purposefully baiting him? Brainwashing him? It wouldn't work. Christmas would firmly remain off of his short list of life-long loves. He was pulled from his inner monologue by childish natter in the middle of the sour-noted serenade. Two children supposed to be sharing carol sheets had started a tug-of-war contest and Tala focused on it as he tried to slide his hand nonchalantly from beneath Kai's. He knew immediately that it wouldn't work.

Kai smirked against his ear the moment he made a break for it, the arm around his waist tightening, holding him captive. His attempt was always doomed to fail. Kai knew he'd try it. Was he so predictable? Any other attempt made would also fail as Kai's hand slipped slowly from the door handle, reaching up to grasp the redhead's opposite shoulder in what looked to be a casual embrace. All the while, garnet eyes never left the carollers, the epitome of attentive host as Tala seethed, trapped in his arms.

How many verses did this song have anyway? The voices only seemed to get louder the longer they went on, the closer they drew to the end. Tala was certain his ears would ring for days after this was finally over and he could once again appreciate the sheer beauty of silence. He found himself wincing quite frequently, trying in vain to disguise his dislike. The children were like demons, flinging their sharp little shouts at his delicate decibel barrier like weapons against a fragile shield. They were tearing holes in his eardrums with their determined yet talentless wailing! Why didn't their parents cease this disgusting charade? Surely the joke was over. Everyone could go home red-faced and embarrassed that their child had about as much singing prowess as a used paper napkin.

And Kai? Oh, Kai was going to suffer for this. Any co-conspirator found to have helped in this torture would meet the same reward. One thing Tala was sure of as he steeled himself to endure what he hoped was the last verse of one of his now most-hated festive songs.

Kai would most definitely regret this.


	5. Christmas Grotto

A/N: We have a new reviewer! I bid you welcome! Have another drabble in thanks!

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE GROTTO

III

"No."

The look on Tala's face made it all worth it. The way baby blues widened in fear, heart shaped face paling dramatically as if Kai had asked him to bungee jump without a rope, "No way. Not happening. Get a new dream, I'm out-"

The bluenette just smiled as Tala turned away from him to reinforce his refusal. The stare that had been directed at him when he'd first asked was beyond hilarious. The usually composed redhead had gaped at him like a guppy fish, disbelief rife in his expression, as if Kai had magically grown three arms and was attempting to juggle jugs of egg-nog. Kodak moments were hard to capture around Tala, but there was certainly no shortage of possibilities.

"Don't be such a Grinch, Tala. Didn't you ever do it when you were younger?"

Tala grimaced openly as he turned to glare at Kai over his shoulder, expression half hidden by his dark blue woollen scarf, "I was never younger. I've always been this size."

The slender body clenched suspiciously as Kai sidled up to him, expression cool but for a gentle smile playing around his lips, partly to tease, mostly to comfort. Tala examined his lover for a short moment. That smile softened Kai's features like most nothing else would and gave him a serene sort of glow that the younger found hard to decline. However, hard though he may find it, declinations were all he was willing to give this absurd suggestion.

Warm fingers sift through silky crimson locks in a soothing gesture and Tala felt himself pout in response to this coercion, imploring Kai with his eyes to forget it. He knew he wouldn't but it was worth a shot.

A voice as sinful as a full tub of ice cream on a summer's day assaulted his senses, "You know you want to come in there with me. You're too much of a curious creature to just stand outside and wait for me. Come with me, Tala?" The words were innocent enough, but the way they were purred into his ear made him shiver and he shot a warning glance at the bluenette from the corner of his eye. Kai merely raised an eyebrow at him in questioning.

Tala turned to study the reason for this dissention in the ranks, eyes roving over it almost carelessly but Kai could recognise the spark of interest that flickered like flame in cyan eyes, the way a plump bottom lip was sucked thoughtfully into the redhead's mouth in thought and finally those eyes looked at him, and Kai chuckled as his expression was returned, one eyebrow arched sharply at him.

"Just this once?" Tala ventured hesitantly.

Kai nodded eagerly, not stupid enough to smile at the younger boy who had nuzzled under the heavy comfort of his arm, probably to stop himself from running away from what he had already agreed to. Tala was already looking sceptical with every step they took towards the large white draped construction.

It was impressive to say the least. The large hollow dome was carpeted in glistening fluffed wool mats in bright white to give the illusion of snow, crested with a twelve foot Christmas tree. Electric lights in the shape of lit candles danced across any flat surface available, throwing beams of light through crystal baubles refracting in blinding rainbows and painted plastic reindeer frolicked in little wooden pens either side of the red carpet leading up to the entrance. A large sign hung, slightly tilted above the curtained doorway, 'Santa's Grotto' written in exaggerated red cursive font across the holly strewn plastic board, dusted in powdered snow.

Tala swallowed down a sigh and followed his feet with his eyes as he let Kai guide them up the red carpet towards a buxom blonde in a short green elf costume. She smiled at both of them, a little too widely for Tala's liking and he narrowed his eyes at her lest she get any ideas. The woman didn't seem to notice, sweeping aside the curtain with a seasonal greeting that the younger brushed off and Kai merely nodded his head at, not really listening.

There was a middle aged man sat in a large wooden chair as the centrepiece of the Grotto, dressed up in the traditional garb of Santa, the black leather belt pulled taut around what could be either a padded stomach or too much pie, thick red wool edged in white fluffed cotton and a large overly fake beard cliché enough to make Tala snort into Kai's chest. There were no children present and the redhead was glad for it. The faster they got out of here, the better he would fee-

"HEY!" Tala shrieked as Kai swept him up, shoving him quickly into Santa's lap and pulling his head up, shocked eyes noting too late the flash of a camera as he kicked to get out of the old man's lap, too disgusted with himself for letting this happen to be angry at Kai. There was time enough for that later. He blinked rapidly to shake away the burn of the light, his eyes watering in surprise as he finally landed a decent kick and without a glance back, he stormed out of the grotto, Kai shouting after him.

He didn't know how long he walked, just that after a while a hand closed around his arm. He didn't bother trying to shake it off.

"Did you get what you paid for?"

Kai's face was suddenly in front of him concerned, "It was just a joke, Tala."

"I don't care." The photo was snug in a little brown envelope tucked under Kai's arm, and just the sight of it made him feel cold. He knew it was a joke, and he knew he should shrug it off and laugh, but Kai knew he hated these things, and to deliberately trick him like that for a laugh? It hurt.

Kai pressed in close and Tala rest his head upon the buttons of Kai's jacket in a reluctant snuggle with a sigh, the wrinkle of paper against his side a reminder of the single minute of cruelty he had just endured. Warm fingers brushed through his hair, carding in gentle stokes as they had done not ten minutes ago, the gesture a silent apology. Kai could apologise in so many ways without ever having to say he was sorry. It was a talent Tala admired.

"I'll burn the photo when we get home."

Blue eyes closed and a barely there smile curled downcast lips. Apology accepted.


	6. Christmas Mug

A/N: I will continue this despite the lack of reviews but it doesn't give me much hope or incentive for anything else guys. Seriously. I said there was hope for a lemon near the end of this somewhere. Any point? I can't be sure people are reading it...

Yes I am in a bit of a sour mood.

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE MUG

III

"Kai!"

Tala couldn't move. If he moved it would mean acceptance. If he moved, it would win, and no amount of sneering or displeasure would remove the smug smirk from the face of the extremely attractive bluenette currently ignoring him in favour of doing something much less important than attending to his need. No, Tala had decided. This time he would have the last word.

Waking up surrounded by tinsel was tolerable. Coming downstairs before he had a chance to consume anything that would alert his brain to the fact that it was awake and catching sight of a fir tree in the front room, waiting patiently to be decorated hovered on the brink of annoying, but this? This travesty that had the nerve to flaunt itself right under his nose? This would not stand.

"Kai!"

Oh, Tala knew how it had gotten there, knew the reason for its presence. It was all too easy to figure. Only one person in this house would happily piss him off so thoroughly, and, to his shame, it just so happened to be the man he shared a bed with.

"KAI!" He could barely restrain the thick taste of dislike on his tongue, the name he so often spoke endearingly sounding heavy and venomous in its tone. Even the sight of the bluenette sauntering merrily into the kitchen, barely dressed could not distract him. Even the sight of that toned chest he liked to rub the pads of his fingers over, feeling every definition, and the strong arms that liked to cradle him tightly as they wound together almost silently before sleep could not draw his gaze away from the hideous creation he had set his sights on. Not even the subtle drop of loose sleep pants hanging precariously from narrow hips in an obviously sensual manner would distract-

Tala felt his mouth run dry as he forced himself to look back at the reason for his anger, bare flesh still lightly marked with red streaks, the remnants left by his nails in the throes of passion the night before flashing like fireworks behind his closed lids as he fought to regain composure.

"Kai?" He ventured again when he was sure his voice would not tremble, fingers clenched tightly around the cupboard door, knuckles turning white under the pressure.

"Yes, lover?" The purr in that velvet voice was soaked through with amusement. Tala did not rise to it. He knew how much the elder liked to annoy him, and that every time he responded it was used against him. The game of wits thrilled him as much as it bothered him, but after all was said and done, and he'd thrown his fits and Kai had taken it all in his stride, there were soft kisses and heated touches and all else was forgotten. Tala took a deep calming breath, waiting until he was certain he could speak clearly.

"What-" He lifted the hand limp at his side, fingers twitching noticeably as he pointed at the abomination that dared sit before him in all its mocking glory, "-is that?"

Kai made his way towards the upset redhead, shooting him a dazzling smile as he inclined his head around the dark wood of the cupboard door, peering inside. On three separate shelves there were a myriad of black and gold mugs, minimalist and carefully arranged. The design was simple, a choice made by both Tala and Rei on one of their few outings together. They were quick to discover their similar tastes, but not as quick to admit they enjoyed spending time together. Those mugs however, were not what had drawn attention.

In the centre of the middle shelf proudly on display sat one of white porcelain in the bobbled shape of a snowman, a glazed green scarf wrapped merrily about its neck. Emblazoned above it's widely smiling face in bright red letters were the words 'Merry Christmas'.

Tala turned expectant eyes up towards the bluenette and Kai felt his grin widen under the rueful look, "That's my Christmas mug."

It was such a delight to see Tala's cheeks flush like that. True, he never relished making the younger boy angry, even if the vigorous results were highly satisfying but the way his eyes flashed like blue fire and those full lips pouted? Kai doubted Tala even knew how adorable he looked when he was irritated. Kai also knew, if he told him, he would never be believed.

"Your _what_?"

If looks could kill, Kai would have been dead more than once this week.

Trying to soften the blow, he moved closer, pressed to the redhead's side, feeling the slender body tense against him as he curled an arm around his waist in a parody of the night they had been visited by carollers, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

Ice blue eyes turned up to him once again, and Kai was struck by their intensity. The pale face was set seriously, plush lips thin in a frown, "Why should I be worried? You should be worried."

That was all the warning the bluenette was given before the redhead leapt at him. The cupboard slammed shut behind them as he stumbled backwards, thankfully hearing nothing fall or break as his back struck the granite worktop of the bar. A brief shoot of pain raced up his spine but he paid it no mind as he grappled with the struggling body, Tala fighting to storm off in a rage but that passion was better spent.

Kai yanked the younger's head up by his ruby red hair, snatching those pouting lips in a fierce kiss that was responded to almost instantly. The younger snapped after his mouth with both tongue and teeth in his anger and it was feral and satisfying as even through the thick navy sweater and jeans, he could feel every outline of his lover against him. An extra trill of arousal pooled in his stomach as his fingers wriggled under the overly large knitwear. That jumper was his, and it practically drowned the redhead, made him look small, fragile, even delicate, but he was far from it. Tala could be meek as a kitten or as fierce as a wolf. He could blaze like a phoenix or pass by like a shadow. Tala was a multitude of different things, each one more alluring than the next and Kai could honestly say his lover was the most fascinating creature he had ever had the pleasure of tangling with.

Much as it pained him, Kai pulled back from the kiss which had moved from rough and red hot to slow burning and sensual, the sight more than worth the pain throbbing at the small of his back, the cold granite against his bare skin unyielding and harsh, especially chilled by the fresh winter morning. Tala's eyes were still closed, lips still slightly parted, head tilted up in offering, waiting.

"Tala..."

The redhead barely moved. His name registered somewhere between the sensation of warm hands cupped over his hipbones under the loose knit jumper and the sugar sweet kisses bestowed on his tingling lips, faintly minty and with a hint of chocolate that suggested Kai had diverted on his route to the kitchen.

Making a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, he arched up a little further, chasing the mouth that had drawn away, anxious for more of those saccharine kisses to placate him. He could feel Kai's warm breath on his mouth, so close, but no insistent pressure, no heat, no spice. His name was spoken again, tone warm and loving, and he opened his eyes, slightly dazed, gazing up into gleaming garnet orbs, listening intently.

Kai smirked, "Don't touch my mug."


	7. Christmas List

A/N: I urge you all to scold The Happy Shark, that being my partner of five years this approaching January, for she attempted to distract me with 'You've been Framed' while I was writing. While I was writing Kai seducing Tala no less. No doubt my muse, Ethriel will have words to share... -grins maniacally- Thank you for the reviews. They warmed my heart.

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE LIST

III

Tala sighed as he eyed the ridiculously small pile to his left and the exceedingly long list to his right. His heart wasn't in this. Kai seemed to have no problem with his share of this workload, but then, that was Kai. Tala turned his head the scant inch it took to glare holes into the list beside his right hand. How his fingers itched to snatch it up and rip it apart. It most certainly didn't seem to be getting any shorter, that list. If anything, the ache in his wrist convinced him it was growing every time he chanced to look away from it.

Kai was sat across the table from the redhead, shoulders back, head tilted down, slate bangs hiding studious crimson eyes as he took turns between marking the list and diligently signing his cards, tapered fingers sweeping in the elegant swirls of his signature, occasionally leaving the table in a slight flourish. His stack of stamped and sealed envelopes was impressive but then...

Tala squirmed in his seat like a naughty child. Kai hadn't been making up inventive season's greetings for everyone. In fact, Tala wasn't even sure who the bluenette was writing to. Nearly everyone they both knew were on the list he was trying to burn with his stare, the list that sat by his hand as if it had nothing to fear. So who did that leave for Kai?

Blue eyes widened in shock as he was ripped from his musings. The card he was just finishing was slipped out from under his hands far too easily and Tala grabbed after it, failing miserably. Kai no longer occupied the seat opposite, and only one conclusion was jumped to as Tala tilted his head back, meeting the amused garnet gaze of the elder leaning half over his shoulder, watching him intently.

Tala, much to his dismay, felt his cheeks flush under the scrutiny, berating himself for not paying enough attention. Kai had been catching him off guard more frequently as of late, and it was annoying considering usually he was much more cautious, present, and everyone found it hard to sneak up on him. Kai was high on the list of needs for awareness as successfully surprising him had a tendency to give the bluenette an unneeded boost for his superiority complex. It wound the redhead up something rotten and now was no exception.

"Lost in thought, love?"

The question was smug but the gentle play of fingers over the exposed skin above the collar of his warm cream turtleneck distracted him, his derisive reply swallowed back as his head tipped further to allow the fingers better access.

Kai moved closer, delivering a sharp nip to the outer shell of the cute little exposed ear, tucking crimson hair behind it to bare it further to his ministrations, "Naughty Tala..."

The redhead opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them, the silver pen in his hand clattering to the table top as he noticed the open card dangling incriminatingly from the tapered fingers he had previously admired. His eyes roamed over the inside of the card. Around the generic scrawl was his own italicised handwriting, gleaming in the silver pen that had been thrust into his hand as he was physically persuaded to help Kai write out his damn card list. He stifled a snort at the soft admonishing tut in his ear as he read over his own handiwork.

"If all of them are like this Tala," The redhead gasped as his ear was tortured with lips and teeth, barely there bites soothed with kisses and he only just caught the continued words as he arched sharply in the high backed chair, straining up towards his lover, "Then I'll have to take apart all your hard work, and stand over you," Soft kisses traced down the column of his neck, tugging down the collar of his jumper, "And make you rewrite them."

Tala growled in his throat, one hand grasping the padded seat of the wooden chair as his other reached back, hooking around Kai's neck and pressing that hot teasing mouth to his throat. Kai chuckled, resisting the pull as Tala stared up at him and in seconds, he had pulled the redhead out of his seat by the shoulders of the thin fitted cream wool his body was draped in, pushing and pinning him down on the table, cards and envelopes scattering beneath them as he pressed down on top of the redhead.

Tala hissed as he tugged at the fingers pulling at his clothes, "This is new, don't wreck it." Kai merely smirked at him, slipping fingers down and under the warm fabric to play over the redhead's quivering stomach as he hovered, lips bare molecules from touching to that pouting mouth.

"Why would I wreck that when I can wreck you?"

Tala reached up with a needy whimper, dragging Kai's mouth to his in frantic open kisses, wet and hot as he clutched at strong shoulders, desperate to grind up into his lover, pleased when the bluenette gave up the teasing. The list toppled to the carpet as Kai pressed the length of his body against the pliant one spread over his dining room table, basking in the low groan of pleasure as he circled his hips, effeminate hands kneading at his shoulders as Tala drank up the euphoria in panting gasps.

"You know, calling Takao a 'food factory' in a greetings card is a little harsh."

Kai froze, Tala wriggling beneath him to turn his head, staring upside down in horror at the lilac eyes watching them from his seat at the end of the table, neither having heard him approach. Bryan had one eyebrow raised in a meticulous arch, Tala's last card propped up in one hand carelessly as he dropped it onto the table. Kai laughed quietly, shaking his head as he glanced between his irate redhead and their unwanted company.

"One is supposed to be sycophantic at Christmas, or so I've heard" One shoulder raised in a nonchalant shrug as Bryan continued to regard two of his team mates. Kai moved to stand up, taking Tala's grasping hands in his own as they tried to pull him back down and tugging the reluctant redhead to his feet.

"I find it funny that you're calling Tala rude when you're the one playing voyeur." Kai grinned and raised his hand in a short wave as he tugged the younger Russian from the room, intent on finishing what they started in the comfort of their own room, where non dared disturb them.

Rei's confused voice followed them down the hall, "Tala, why do you have glitter all over your back?"


	8. Christmas Cake

A/N: More humour than anything in this one. A funny idea I scribbled down, made it up as I went. Sometimes I have a basis for my idea's and other's like this, completely spontaneous... enjoy?

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE CAKE

III

It was in the middle of a particularly vulgar game of 'Snap' that Rei's head perked up. Tala watching in fascination as raven hair flew; the Neko-jin's head snapping around to stare at Bryan so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. Bryan was alert from the first hint of movement, watching Rei with cool lavender eyes, subtly assessing the room to see if anything changed in the few seconds it had taken the Chinese boy to tense. It was a dim reaction from training that Tala recognised well.

"What?" Bryan urged, voice giving no hint to how much he wanted to know, level and calm at all times, "What is it?"

Rei did not speak, instead choosing to lift his head higher, sniffing at the warm dry air of the room. Tala followed suit curiously, and over the nearly overpowering scent of burning logs in the fireplace, the deep musk of the fir tree strung with baubles and soft floral aroma of newly cleaned curtains, there was the barely-there scent of gingerbread and cookie dough rolling into the room through the partially open doorway.

Tala's eyes widened in horror as he looked back at Rei who was placing his hand of cards in a neat stack on the low coffee table they had perched around, face innocently devoid of any suspicious expression, thus inciting wariness.

"Bryan," Tala warned, not daring to look away from the suddenly too still Neko-jin as the redhead tensed up, coiling like a spring, "Kai's baking."

Those two words were like a gunshot to the ears, almost deafening in the silence and the reaction was immediate. The trigger for battle had been tripped, and battle it was as Rei leapt to his feet with all the agile reflexes of his heritage, attempting a near perfect dive over the table, the move only foiled as Bryan moved to intercept.

Tala threw himself down on the plush carpet as the two bodies collided over the table top, covering his head as the older Russian and the Neko fought with each other. Inhaling to huff out a sigh in frustration, Tala paused to savour the flavours seeping into the room. That scent was to die for. Kai's culinary skills were enough to drive anyone to distraction but few were allowed to sample the handmade delicacies. Rei was one of those few, and unfortunately, even the promise of Kai's sweets turned the golden-eyed boy into a sugar-fiend.

Kai had to be making cookies, at the very least, possibly mince pies with homemade pastry and rum-soaked fruit, perhaps even a Christmas pudding? It could be anything tempting them towards the kitchen.

Tala inched the fingers he had placed protectively over his face cautiously out of the way, peering up at Bryan and Rei. The former was trying to keep a solid grip on the slender body in his grasp which seemed to be failing as he tried to avoid pulling of long sleek raven hair. Rei easily wriggled his way free of the strong grip, dislodging the grasp Bryan had of the back of his shirt with a lightning fast blow to back of the lilac haired Russian's wrist and squirming free.

The redhead rolled out of the way and leapt to his feet, socks sliding on the fine carpet as Rei pounced, missing him by mere inches and leaving Bryan sprawled over the varnished walnut surface of the coffee table as he rocketed from the room. Tala looked back at his team mate as Bryan managed to right himself with a quiet grunt of annoyance, and the redhead followed the vexed form of the quiet man from the room with an amused smile. Serves him right for interrupting them the day before. Karma was a bitch.

"No backing out," Tala challenged as they followed the light pad of footsteps racing towards the kitchen at a quickened pace, "He's your responsibility if he gets his hands on anything sugary."

Bryan didn't reply, choosing instead to glare venomously at Tala in a brief display of his ire before he caught sight of Rei pausing by the kitchen door. Going for the kill, and irritated enough to risk the consequences, the elder Russian took a hand full of dark hair and yanked, Rei letting out a loud inhuman yowl as he turned and jumped upon his assailant, tumbling them both to the floor. Tala tried to stifle his laugh, but the sight of two fully grown men rolling on the floor pulling and kicking at each other, Rei with less finesse than his partner, just tickled him.

Through an unhappy misfortune, Tala did not laugh long as he found himself yanked into the fray, Rei's free arm curling around an unsuspecting ankle, sending him toppling down into the mess of the two, unable to escape as Bryan rolled over his arm. With an angry shout, Tala pushed at the heavier body with no way to dislodge him as Rei squirmed over his lap, pinned there on his back as Bryan tried to hold him still.

The ruckus that ensued was deafening so it was no surprise when light flooded the hallway and not one of them noticed. Kai pressed his shoulder to the painted wooden doorframe of his kitchen as he observed the tangle of limbs on the floor. Tala's face was hilarious as he tried in vain to claw his way out from beneath Rei while Bryan was trying to restrain the over-exuberant Neko, and the bluenette was hard-pressed not to laugh.

It didn't take long for someone to notice his presence though, and Kai was not surprised to find it was his beloved redhead. Tala was unable to do anything though as he wriggled, pinned under the weight of two bodies, Bryan still struggling to get a decent grip around the dark haired boy's wrists.

Kai merely stared at him, offering no aid or moving to assist, simply gifting the younger with a dark look as he lay trapped under the stronger Russian and his quarry, dipping a long pale finger into the mixing bowl Tala had only just noticed nestled into the cradle of Kai's free arm. His mouth ran dry as he watched Kai lift that finger to his lips, dripping with sweet cake mix and drawing it into his mouth with a wicked smirk at his lover.

Tala froze under the grappling couple, unable to do anything more than stare as his lover teased him and it was only then that the others stopped, first looking towards the still form stuck underneath them in fear they had killed or injured him in some way, and then looking up at Kai as they noticed the fall of light over them and the open kitchen door.

Kai simply laughed as Rei's eyes shot down to his mixing bowl and he let out a loud whine as he could move no closer towards it, Bryan crouched heavily on top of his legs, disabling his speed. Garnet eyes were mocking in their humour, "Here, kitty kitty..."

The fight continued as Kai turned back into the kitchen, trusting his team mates to keep the overzealous cat away from his cupcakes.


	9. Christmas Gift

A/N: This one is less smutty more sentimental. Anyone ever experienced the euphoria of discovering the perfect gift? Tala has...

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE GIFT

III

Tala wasn't sure what it was made of. It was beautiful though and he knew Kai would love it. He always loved the presents Tala bought for him because even if it didn't suit his tastes, he knew despite the redhead's dislike towards the festive holidays, the time he took to choose what he thought was the correct gift, and the amount of items with expensive price tags and pretty baubles found in bargain stores he went through to discover what he thought Kai might like the most was beyond adorable. Tala didn't know that Kai treasured everything given to him so highly. Nothing was discarded. Everything had its place, even if Tala could pass it by in everyday life and never notice its presence.

Kneeling down on the thick blue carpet of one of the spare rooms, an attempt to hide his presence from anyone who might come snooping, blue eyes inspected Kai's most recent Christmas present. The acquisition had been found in a rather quaint little store tucked into a backstreet he'd taken to avoid the surging crowds of Christmas shoppers.

The store front was carved of bleached wood, looking both rustic and high fashion at the same time, well lit despite the closed in buildings around it that made it look claustrophobic. The board perched on the store front boast the sale of rare antiquities and oddities for any person who could admire the unusual from a multitude of eras; fitting considering the store was aptly named "Timeless".

Intrigued the redhead had entered empty handed and left carrying a small tasteful silver bag tied with blue ribbon, making a monumental find after only five minutes, a record in his book.

Tala slipped both hands into the bag as he made himself comfortable on the plush carpet, fingers gently grasping the object inside and spreading out the beautiful length of fabric. It spilled over his hands and lap like hand-sewn water. It was ridiculously smooth, like silk but too warm and soft to be so common. It yielded under his touch like cashmere but Tala had felt that before and it was nothing like it. The fabric was fine, thin yet weighty and held under bright light, it shimmered like the opalescent subtle glimmer of pearls in shallow waters. The material was spotless and the edges of the garment were sewn extremely well, the stitches barely visible.

Kai's scarf was getting old anyway, and this? It had cost a small fortune but the pride Tala felt at finally being able to buy something useful. Soothing his fingers over the pale beautiful length of the scarf, he could almost picture the expression on Kai's face as he pulled it from the wrapping paper. Anticipation of his reaction would keep the younger on his toes until it was time to finally find out how Kai would take to his gift.

That would have to wait.

Carefully setting the special present to one side, Tala pulled out the roll of wrapping paper he had saved half of from last year, cutting a large square from it to sufficiently cover the scarf without wrinkling it too badly. The paper was acceptable, not gaudy in bright greens or gold and red. It was a matte black with metallic silver stripes, perfect, in Tala's opinion. After all, who had the stomach to unwrap a present that looked like a firework had sicked up all over it?

Delicately placing the semi folded scarf in the centre of the wrap he set about encasing it in the paper, folding the corners with all the precision of an origami artist until the gleam of pearl white fabric had been fully concealed by thick gift wrap. Tala signed his name on the small snowflake tag, sellotaping the silver string to the top of the present before scooping it up in his arms with a giddy smile. True, he hated Christmas, but to make Kai happy? That was how he managed to put up with it all. If it was anything less than love he felt through all the heated touches, the smouldering looks, the petty arguments and the purposeful baiting, he wouldn't tolerate the soul-destroying requirements of a complete Christmas. He would say no to stringing up lights and basting turkeys. He would scoff at the mere thought of letting someone drag him anywhere near a grotto. Kai was different. Kai was the only one who was allowed to get away with it.

Slipping quietly from the room after tidying away his secret stash of wrapping items, Tala crept down the stairs, listening intently for anyone present. There was no sound. Rei was out with Bryan, probably avoiding each other to find their gifts or knowing Bryan, he was following Rei around with the stealth of an assassin to find out if he took a liking to anything in particular. Kai? No one ever knew where Kai was unless he wanted you to know, hence Tala's wariness.

There was no sign of the bluenette as Tala moved towards the main sitting room, palming the handle and edging through the barely open gap he had made, closing the door quietly behind him. There was a small pile of gifts already under the tree and Tala skirted around them, moving to the back to settle his present in the shadow of the fir, hoping that no one piled their presents on top of it. Heaven forbid the paper tore or the scarf got stained or ruined before Kai could see it in its full glory.

What Tala failed to notice is that the bluenette he was trying to avoid was watching him over the sleeve of an old leather bound copy of 'The Picture of Dorian Grey' from the corner armchair. Kai did not move, simply observing his lover as the redhead carefully placed a single present under the furthest branches of the tree, a tender smile on that beautiful face. Tala truly had no clue how much Kai loved to watch him when he was unaware of an audience. The shield came down, everything about the younger boy, hardened from years in the abbey, became soft. Tala hated smiling in front of people, especially people he didn't know. He was always aware of his actions in the company of others, but when he was alone, or under the impression that he was alone, he would smile and those baby blues would melt from ice to the deepest blue of water. His body would relax and he would move like he had all the time in the world.

Kai allowed himself moment to admire the redhead before he looked away. Tala could sense eyes and invading his moment of solitude wouldn't bode well, so the bluenette did not speak. His eyes scanned over the same line over a dozen times before Tala left the room and with his departure, Kai lost interest in his book, allowing himself a brief glimpse of the pretty wrapped present Tala had placed under the tree before he lost himself in his memory of that unguarded smile.

He wasn't sure which gift was better.


	10. Christmas Party

A/N: Ha, GabZ, Kai was not spying on Tala. Kai was merely sat in his chair when Tala entered the room. Not Kai's fault our dear Wolf didn't notice his presence. It has happened to me, I'm an airhead sometimes. I don't notice a lot of things.

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE PARTY

III

The snow was ankle deep and still falling, the flurries carried on a bitter wind but the chill was not the cause of Tala's shivering. He had endured harsher winters in Russia, had spent long hours training in the thick drifts of snow and trekked courses over treacherous ice. England had no such weather to compare, their snow as futile as rice in a snow globe. This shiver was the type of tremble that came out of nowhere, often after imaginings of something terrifying in your sleep, or knowing something awful was about to happen. In this case, Tala thought wryly as Kai dragged him reluctantly up the front porch steps, it was the latter.

He glanced down at the thick patches of ice and frost beneath his feet clearly indicating the recent scrub down of the front steps, the water freezing before drying. Would it be masochistic to purposefully slip and break his leg to get out of this? No, Kai would probably make them stay longer if he became incapacitated, not to mention he needed both legs to run away when he finally cracked.

Tala was drawn from his musings as Kai moved to rap his knuckles sharply on the wood beneath a rather large, garish and no doubt insisted upon plaque bearing the plea 'Santa, please stop here!', no doubt a request from Takao, or even Max. Tala scoffed at it lowly as he pushed up behind Kai, nuzzling into the back of Kai's black trench coat under the pretence of cuddling for warmth when it was actually a camouflage tactic.

Light flooded out onto the porch along with some rather loud familiar voices as the door was yanked wide open, "Ah, guys, it's Kai!"

Tala shuddered. At least when Takao's mouth was full he couldn't yell so much, and from the giggling further inside the house it sounded like Max was already drunk or hyper. The difference was not much. Rei was a deviant hopped up on sweets; it was likely the blonde would be the same if not worse.

"Tala!" A hand appeared around Kai's shoulder and the redhead felt off balance as he was physically dragged out from his hiding place by a solid grip on his sleeve. He could feel the pressure of fingers even through the layers he was still wrapped in and he swatted the hand from his arm with a scowl as he looked at the boy who was not their 'gracious host'

"Where's Robert?" Kai almost choked on his laughter at the sight of the other bluenette. Takao was dressed in a hideous mustard yellow jumper with a giant Christmas pudding stitched onto the front. His dark hair had remnants of silly string and confetti tangled into it and his cheeks were rosy, eyes slightly unfocussed as he grinned widely at his guests.

"Robert's cracked open the mulled wine," The Japanese boy explained a little too loudly, "He's trying to peel Kenny off the top of the fireplace so as he was busy, thought I'd answer the door!"

Kai reached out in a thought to clap Takao on the shoulder but thought better of it and withdrew his hand, the brief show of camaraderie more than enough to make the younger boy laugh like a lunatic as the Russians moved into the house. Both ignored the partially drunk one as he bound back into the dimly lit room further up the main entryway, the only room with an open door. Kai took Tala's jacket, hanging it up with his own trench coat as he let his eyes roam over the redhead's chosen outfit.

It was simple and fitted but it suit him perfectly. It was almost as if his lover was loudly advertising his dislike of the season, clad all in black, dark leather clinging to his legs under a loose dark cotton shirt, cuffs falling a little too large over the backs of his hands and unfastened buttons revealing a hint of collarbone as he turned to look up at Kai in questioning.

The elder only smiled, ruffling his slate bangs to dislodge the snowflakes lodged there. He had originally intended to wear his bright red Christmas jumper but on second thoughts and considering the dour mood Tala was in, he changed his mind, opting for a black vest, maroon shirt and dark jeans.

He noted the once over he was gifted with before the redhead turned towards the party room.

Johnny's eyes fixed on Tala the moment they entered and Kai struggled to keep his temper in check as he watched the Scotsman grin widely. Clearly the odd behaviour at the Christmas Lights display had not been mere curiosity and the plying of alcohol may have made him bolder. Tala did not notice or chose not to acknowledge the looks being thrown his way, instead choosing to gaze around the room, taking in the carnage.

The room was strung with fairy lights and a large trimmed Christmas tree blazed out from the corner of the room like a multicoloured beacon. It looked to be some sort of den with plush throws flung over loveseats and several multi tonal beanbags strewn around the floor, mostly occupied. Oliver was not present, clearly too classy to be seen engaging in such behaviours. Kenny was passed out on a beanbag in the corner while Max and Takao sang out of tune around the tree. Enrique was sat at the table studying a Christmas cracker with scientific intensity and the host, Robert was sat, rubbing his temples with an anguished expression in the seat furthest from the door.

Tala shook his head with a smile. Robert was stoic, proud and above all a gentleman. He was the only one of the Majestic's that the redhead could stand. Festive music could be barely heard over the high pitched wailing reminiscent of the carollers that had visited the house as Max screeched out a verse of 'Fairytale in New York' that Tala was quite sure, despite his dislike of the song, did not exist.

So it was no surprise as, while Tala was fully distracted by making his way towards the irritated Englishman, clearly annoyed by the noise he had invited into his house when he had let the Bladebreakers stay for the holidays, the fully kilted Scotsman stepped into his path, brandishing a sprig of mistletoe and yanked the redhead into a wilful kiss more harsh than invited.

Tala recoiled violently, smacking intruding hands from his waist indignantly feeling violated, the smirk over Johnny's face the last thing he saw before the room descended into chaos.

Once Kai had lost his temper, the party was over as quickly as it began. Robert had barked orders, finally having snapped after being pushed to breaking point, Johnny had slunk from the room with a busted lip and a bloody nose from a particularly nice swing on behalf of Kai, the singing fell silent and Tala left the house, lips tingling fiercely with the possessive kiss pressed upon him by his jealous lover.

If only all parties were as much fun.


	11. Christmas Eve

A/N: Almost there people, you can taste it can't you? I didn't calculate the days properly apparently, as I posted a day early, thus Christmas eve is posted now and Christmas day will be posted tomorrow. I might make it a two-part but then, that might undermine the idea of twelve days. Your thoughts?

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS

III

"Have yourself a merry little Christm-"

A loud crash swallowed up the crooning voice, static airwaves on the tuned in radio erasing the festive sound with the sound that annoyed millions, the sound akin to the repetitive rustling of empty sweet wrappers. The radio itself lay on its speaker on the floor only partially muffling the noise, dejected but still in one piece.

"Tala, did you just kick the radio again?"

The redhead decided not to grace the question with an answer, instead pulling his extended leg back to curl against his chest, glaring venomously at the Neko-jin seated across the coffee table, still in one piece despite the wrestling match that took place upon it not three days ago. No further questions flooded forth from the kitchen, but Rei was still grinning like an idiot, amused by the volatile Russian's aversion to the festive spirit as much as he was baffled by Kai's love of it. He would have figured it to be the other way around but the sullen blue eyed boy trying to melt a hole in his head with his stare was clearly not a lover of Christmas. If the last ten days had not been proof of that, Rei didn't know what was. What was even more peculiar was that Tala refused to explain why.

A tray full of iced cookies and three mugs of steaming hot chocolate, plus the one straight black coffee was almost slammed down onto the table and Rei jumped in shock, startled as Bryan dropped heavily onto the sofa cushions a safe distance from the raven-haired boy who was quick to disregard the gap between them, immediately diving over to snuggle into the elder's chest, nuzzling his way under one well defined arm.

Bryan twitched ever so slightly but otherwise showed no sign of annoyance. He merely inclined his head in Tala's direction as his hand curled to rest subtly on Rei's hip, "Kai needs to hire some staff. I'm sick of playing housemaid."

Rei snickered as he wriggled closer to Bryan's side with a contented purr, relishing the warmth. Japan was considerably warmer than England, and China even more so. Russia had been abominable and while this was nowhere near that level of frigid cold, the bite of winter in Britain was persistent in its want to take his toes off.

"I could just put you in a dress, Bryan."

Tala turned his head, a frown pulling at his lips as he regarded the bluenette lounging against the doorframe, a half eaten cookie raised to smirking lips, a Santa hat canted sideways over unruly spiked bangs. Bryan made a sound suspiciously like a scoff, Rei's shrieking laugh disturbing the quiet previously marred by the radio as the lilac haired blader goosed him in the ribs, "There's only one person in this house I wouldn't mind seeing in a dress."

Kai chuckled as he shifted his eyes towards the sulking redhead curled in the only armchair by himself, the very one he had watched Tala from as he lovingly placed his perfectly wrapped gift beneath the tree, "Still pouting, lover?" Tala huffed indignantly, pointedly looking away with an incoherent mutter, moving to rise from the seat he occupied and towards the door.

"I'm going to bed now. I can't stand this farce any longer. If I sleep now, come end of tomorrow it'll all be over." Kai smoothed his hand over a pronounced cheekbone as the slender figure slipped out through the door beside him, pausing momentarily to shoot him a meaningful look on the way out. Kai listened to the pad of socked feet on the carpet in the dark hallway as Tala made his way upstairs, turning back to look at the other two. Bryan was slouched against the back of the sofa, one arm clasping Rei to his side like the Chinese boy would suddenly vanish, watching Kai with a raised brow.

"Tala's going to bed at nine." The voice was flat, and while the tone hinted at no mockery, Kai could detect the questioning in the tone. He merely shot the other Russian a sharp smile, leaning in to swipe up his cup of hot chocolate, taking a hefty swallow of the sweet liquid and putting the cup back where he had picked it up from, "Goodnight Bryan, Rei."

Rei perked up slightly, "You too, Kai?"

Golden eyes widened as pale fingers slipped over his mouth, tugging his head back onto a firm shoulder as he looked between the two Russians, the bluenette looking all too happy to follow his lover upstairs, and Bryan, looking all too pleased to have Kai leave. Rei felt his cheeks flush as the hand on his hip slipped a little lower meaningfully and he wriggled in embarrassment. Kai was still in the room.

The bluenette tipped his head in parting, shaking his head to himself as he heard Rei's startled yelp before the door closed completely behind him. He had other things to worry about than kittens getting pounced upon on the couch. He had a more-than-likely partially if not fully naked beauty in his bedroom, looking for distraction from the fact that tomorrow was one of his most dreaded days of the year, and Kai was more than happy to oblige.

He climbed the stairs, stealthy and quiet, hoping maybe to see the beautiful light of shock in cyan eyes. He knew Tala was expecting to be followed but had he counted upon Kai coming up so soon?

The answer to that was no.

Crimson eyes burned into the canvas of exposed flesh as Tala pulled the thin grey t-shirt over his head, having already discarded the black jumper he had been wearing. The low slip of silk sleep pants clung to narrow hips like the hands to follow, every ridge of the younger's spine visible through the expanse of unmarked skin, just begging to be licked and nibbled, shoulder blades bared in an enticing arch as Tala ran his fingers through slightly ruffled red hair. Then he turned, and blue eyes met garnet in silent invitation.

Only a fool would refuse, and Kai was no fool.


	12. Merry Christmas

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! WHO WANTS IT? Thanks for all your reviews guys, at least I know some of you still have faith in me. And to reward you? SMUT! Tell me if I've lost my touch?

III

THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS: THE BEST WAY TO SPEND CHRISTMAS

III

There were hands everywhere. It hadn't taken Kai long to cross the room, kicking the door shut behind him, both of the bluenette's hands grasping the silk at either side of slender hips and reeling the younger in. Mouths met in a sudden clash and Kai stumbled back a few steps from the force of the redhead pressing up to him, fingers tugging at the buttons of his shirt in a frantic need to remove it. Buttons popped open, as Tala practically tore the shirt open, wriggling hands under the fabric to drag fingertips over defined muscle, near moaning into Kai's mouth at the feel of skin.

"Eager?" Kai didn't have time to say anything else as Tala arched a little higher, pulling the bluenette's lower lip into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth, grinning wickedly up at his lover as he pulled them both back towards the bed. Clothes dropped everywhere, flung haphazardly in any direction they could be, decorating the floor as Tala tumbled back onto the mattress, Kai pulling silk from the redhead's ankles, dragging the thin material down over slender legs. Tala watched him as he kicked his himself free of the sleep pants, eyes burning up at Kai from under loose red bangs, tendrils of fiery hair tickling over pale shoulders, pink lips parted in silent pants as he drew breath.

Garnet eyes roamed over the expanse of naked flesh as they had done from the doorway, only now he could see the younger in all of his glory, reclined back on his elbows across the dark sheets, legs slightly parted, and waiting. As he descended over that glorious body he could feel the hands reaching up to pull him down faster, Tala pressing up again to greedily nip and suck at his lips, tempting more kisses from his mouth as he mapped that naked skin with flitting hands.

The smirk on those slightly parted lips as Kai groaned, caught off guard by an adventurous hand slipping between his thighs to coax him to full arousal, it was beyond sinful and the bluenette allowed Tala the reigns momentarily, let himself be rolled onto his back as long legs straddled his hips, teasing touches and the pull of a soft palm taking over his senses.

"You like that?" A glimpse of that sweet pink tongue flicking over equally pink lips bruised from his kisses, cheeks flushed and eyes bright was almost enough to send him over the edge. The lights were dim, but even in the low light, he could see the look of bliss on Tala's face as warm hands caressed him, sliding up over the sharp protruding bones of his hips, over the toned stomach, brushing bud nipples peaked by lust, the soft whimper shooting through his veins as the redhead rode his hips down, grinding against the bluenette.

Kai cursed loudly, pulling Tala down against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the narrow waist and pushing up, swallowing the younger's soft gasps into his mouth as he sucked on that teasing tongue, rolling his hips slowly, near growling as their arousals rubbed together, the friction unbearable as he fumbled under the pillows, searching blindly for something to slick the way.

"Hurry," Tala was panting, writhing on top of him like he was on fire and only Kai could put it out, hands not even supporting himself as his knees clenched at the bluenette's sides, back arched sharply to press all that he could against the body beneath him. Kai hushed him with hot kisses, moving down the redhead's throat to renew faded bites from the night before as he coated his fingers in the lube from the bottle he pulled from beneath the pillow, tossing it behind him on the bed as he slipped his fingers over delicate skin.

Tala gasped again as cold wet fingers touched over the small of his back and lower, a warm hand palming over the curve of his ass as slick fingers danced inwards to press intimately against his entrance, smoothing the cool gel wherever he could reach.

"Kai, stop teasin-ah!" Red hair flew back, Tala's head tossing wildly as two fingers pressed inside him, moving fast and without mercy rubbing over his sensitive skin until they probed over the one spot that made him see stars. Kai smirked up at him, unable to deny the vision was appealing, body tense with restraint as the urge to throw his lover down and ravage him battled with his common sense, needing to prepare the younger before he could properly unleash himself.

Blue eyes fluttered shut, soft pleas and whisperings so quiet he could barely hear them issued froth from Tala's mouth as he dropped his head to Kai's shoulder, rocking back on the fingers stretching him, letting out a loud cry as two became three, and as that mouth turned to his ear, teeth nipping at his earlobe, he could make out the mutterings as begging. Tala would only ever beg for this. No matter what the pain, or the problem, he would never humiliate himself by begging for anything other than the fulfilment Kai could give him.

The disappointed whine as he withdrew his fingers had him grinning as he bit down on the younger's neck, not enough to break skin but enough to mark it sufficiently as he sucked the area to his mouth to worry it into a dark bruise, a love bite, distracting Tala as he used the remaining lubricant to coat his arousal, pressing up into the redhead before he could ready himself.

The feeling was bliss. The tight gripping heat that squeezed as he thrust inside and the way Tala collapsed into his arms, allowing him to roll them over, pulling slender legs up over his elbows, bracing his hands against the bed, was perfect. Tala bent in ways he had only ever imagined before he met him. That body could twist and flex enough to make a gymnast jealous and he did so now as Kai practically doubled him over backwards, withdrawing only a little before pushing sharply back inside.

"Oh, god!" Tala was lost now, no thought to what he was saying or what he was doing, simply driving himself on, and dragging Kai down over him. The ache in his back could wait until tomorrow so long as Kai kept moving. The way the hardened flesh inside him rubbed over every inch of extremely sensitive nerves set his blood alight and he couldn't stop himself, rutting wildly against every part of the bluenette touching him.

"Harder!" Breathing had never been so hard. Speaking had never been so important.

"Harder?" The voice was sly if not slightly breathless as Kai pressed as far into the velvety heat as he could reach, circling his hips to rub up against the redhead's ass, hearing his tortured moan as he scraped torturously slowly over the little gland of nerves that reduced him to a wriggling mess of incoherent noises. He didn't miss the sight of a pale hand worming between them to curl around his own arousal and stroke, the visual raising the temperature of the room to fever pitch.

"So hot-" Long fingers curled around the head and down, Kai following the movement with his eyes as his thrusts slowed, deep and hard, the duvet bunching under the force of their moving bodies, Tala's hair spread over the dark Egyptian cotton like rose petals on silk, "Just a little-"

Kai increased the pressure, searching out his lovers mouth to muffle the increasingly loud moans as he felt the lithe body clench beneath him, hands clawing over his shoulders, blunt nails leaving the familiar marks over his back as he thrust once more and let himself go inside the tight heat, Tala dropping boneless onto the bed, stomach glistening with his release.

Dazed blue eyes gazed up as Kai pressed one more tender kiss to pliant lips, fingers tracing over high cheekbones, tucking vibrant hair back as he admired his sated redhead, "Merry Christmas, lover."

Tala smiled up, hands snaking over the bluenette's stomach and lower, watching the lips he loved so much curl into a smirk as he trailed blunt nails over muscled thighs, ready for another round, "Bah, humbug."


End file.
